Poison
by Amber Akasha
Summary: Spike is not your typical vampire; and when another hunter is sent after him, will he succed or will he find himself trapped in that gaze made of icy fire? songfic COMPLETE, M/M, OC, Oneshot, slash


Summary: Spike is not your typical vampire; and when another hunter is sent after him, will he succed or will he find himself trapped in that gaze made of icy fire? songfic COMPLETE, M/M, OC, Oneshot, slash

Disclaimer: I do not own Btvs nor do I make any profit from 's "Poison", by Alice Cooper

You can find the same story in het. version in my profile.

**THIS IS SLASH. MAN ON MAN ACTION. DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

A dark dive, an alley almost hidden amongst the garbage. Midnight had long ago come and gone, and as dawn drew near, the few clients in the bar drank from their dirty glasses lethargically.

The filthy bar seemed to be an endless compilation of stories of pity and stupidity. The men, no less filthy, gazed with glazed eyes, unblinkingly, apathy radiating from their very pores and minds clouded by the alcohol they'd been generously ingesting.

The door opened slowly, and a lone figure, clad in shadows, walked resolutely into the bar towards the back of the room, throwing a mischievous wink to the barman. There was a small platform, which had once been a stage, and a rusty microphone which laid forgotten, barely standing, threatening to fall at the slightest touch but unwilling to surrender to the quietness which seemed to be its unavoidable fate.

The young man dropped his coat carelessly on a worn out table, uncovering his figure, clothed in a blood-red tight-fitting shirt and black leather pants, which clung loosely onto his hips, embracing two amazingly long toned legs. His midnight-black hair glided around him, waist-length, sparkling with the light of the scattered lamps. His face, sharp and rough, was somehow softened by crimson red full lips, and his amber eyes seemed to glow with a feverish fire.

Smoothly, almost gently, he took the microphone, as his mind recreated in the image which had captivated him scarcely three hours before.

He moistened his lips with his tongue, in a nervous but at the same time eager gesture, as the music slowly filled the bar.

Harsh blue eyes, as two crystal pieces of ice, slowly took shape in his mind, and with a soft melancholic sigh he started to sing, his voice barely a whisper:

_Your cruel device  
Your blood like ice  
One look could kill  
My pain, your thrill _

His whole body shivered as he remembered the light caress of his lips on his collar, insinuating, enticing, and the way his fangs had sank onto his neck, taking possession of his blood…taking him to an intense ecstasy of pleasure and pain.

He hadn't been gentle, he'd been rough and harsh and forceful, shoving him against the wall and trapping him against his hard body, and he had never been more turned on in his life.

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains _

He had known, from the very moment he had seen him. He was a vampire, yes, but not just _any_ vampire. He was the one he had been searching for so long…the one he had yearned so much to hunt…his lips curved in a hungry smile as a shiver travelled down his spine. William the Bloody.

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace on sweat_

A slight tremble, his skin was on fire, desire. And those eyes, which seemed to pierce through him, awakening in him some deep dark craving, primitive and animal, which attracted him to the vampire, as if he were a powerful magnet he could not resist…  
_I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (And pins)  
I want to hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't want to touch you but you're under my skin (Deep in)  
I want to kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains_

_  
Poison..._

He had found him...but he had never thought of those burning eyes, that shinny smooth hair that was screaming for him to run his hands through it, that defiant stare and that magnetism that surrounded him...his arrogance...his sensuality. And he had trapped him, when it should have been the other way round. The chaser turned prey...and how delightful the chase had been.

_One look (One look)  
Could kill (Could Kill)  
My pain, your thrill_

__

I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison runnin'thru my veins  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains

_  
Poison... (Poison)_

Spike...embodied passion with a body as cold as marble, an ice capable of burning his body in blistering fire with just a brush…

_I want to love you, but I better not touch (Don't touch)  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much (Too much)  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison, yeah  
I don't want to break these chains Poison, oh no  
Runnin'deep inside my veins, Burnin'deep inside my veins  
It's poison I don't want to break these chains_

He was hooked, tied to him in so many ways he could not picture them all. He was his drug, his obsession, his world. There was no turning back now…as many others before him, he had fallen victim of the tempting vampire's charm…

* * *

R&R?


End file.
